


Finding Life

by Mizu_Cutie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu_Cutie/pseuds/Mizu_Cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei's Inner Thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Life

How long has it been? I'm not even quite sure. Time here is...still?

The name they gave me...Sei...life...I think. This "life" is all I've known.

There are things outside of this place, I know that; I've caught a glimpse.

And those two, they've told me stories, brought back things to show.

But this feeling, I'm missing something, I'm missing someone.

Part of me is missing. A name, a face, a...vibrance?

How do I call it? Where do I see you, to know of you?

These walls are all I know. It is not cruel nor it's it kind, this is life.

To see you would be greater than that, greater than this life, greater than me.

To meet you would be the start of something...

The start of something new, Aoba. 


End file.
